


Undercover

by Better_Than_Chocolate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Loss of Trust, M/M, Police Officer Alec Lightwood, Professor Magnus Bane, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Better_Than_Chocolate/pseuds/Better_Than_Chocolate
Summary: The door behind him close with a loud thud and someone spoke up.“Morning. Not good morning because I had a terrible one, but morning regardless.” A smooth voice said with a chuckle behind him and Alec spun around.“And my morning is suddenly a lot better. – the man murmured quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, but Alec still managed to catch the words before the man cleared his throat and, this time louder, turned towards him with a smile -  And who you might be?”“I’m Matthew Anderson.” Alec said on autopilot with a goofy smile, because his brain just shut down completely.He was young. He was wearing a maroon blazer over a black shirt. He had black hair with red stripes styled into a mohawk. What really caught Alec off guard, however, was his face. He had his cat-like eyes eyes outlined with black kohl, some eyeshadow and glitter. Not much, but enough to catch the light luminated in the classroom. He hoped the guy would be sharing other classes with him, in that case he might as well just finish the entire year, even after closing the case.ORAlec is a cop. He goes to university. Undercover.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have more than 10 stories that I'm on and off working on. (Not including the ones i've alreadt posted.)  
> I have ones that i wrote a chapter or two, and will never finish it because whatever idea i had is now gone.  
> This has been on my mind for a loooong time and I'm sure i will finish it.  
> It is very light, there is no major angts, no earth-shattering plot twist in it, it's a simple story, maybe a bit lame here and there, but oh well.  
> We all need that every now and on. :)  
> Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

“You’re kidding, right?” Alec looked at his dad, sorry, his boss with an unbelieving look. One eyebrow lifted in a way that showed how unamused he was.

“I certainly don’t.” His father’s voice was calm and slightly scolding as he furrowed. 

“You’re really sending me to a university.. to go undercover.. just because you believe that there is something shady going on with some student? What is this 21 jump street?” Alec wasn’t even trying to hide his annoyance. It was ridiculous in every existing level. 

“Well not exactly. There is a tutor who is in danger. He is a witness in a smaller case, but we believe that someone in there is trying to get rid of him. We need you to make sure that he is safe until the trial. Which is only a few months, it’s not like I expect you to do a PhD. All I need you to do is to go to college until we can make sure that our person is safe and will be able to attend the court.” 

“Why me? Why not Izzy or Jace? They had the time of their life at college.” Alec protested and he truly believed that he was the worst choice out of the three of them. Not just because they used to love it but because they could have blend in without any trouble. Alec on the other side knew he would stick out like a sore thumb. He wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. 

“I need you to stay.. invisible. I doubt that Jace or Isabelle even know the word subtle.” Robert said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked tired. He was wearing his suit, impeccable as always. His tie was carefully knotted in a way Alec could never manage to present. 

“It’s because of that last case I messed up? Are you trying to punish me?” Alec asked, not wanting to give in. Especially because that was Jace’s fuck up. He had nothing to do with it. There was no way he would cover for his sorry ass, not when he would need to do something like this just to pull Jace out of shit. 

“If I would want to punish you, you would be doing inventory in the file room.. but as you can see I don’t. I just need someone who is civil enough to follow some simple rules, keep an eye open and blend into the crowd. And someone who looks young enough to be able to attend college without any suspicion.” He added with a sigh. Alec wanted to ask his father what he means by that exactly, as he was the oldest out of the three of them but then something else popped into his mind, which was a lot more important. 

“How long exactly would I need to do this?” Alec inquired with suspicion. 

“6 months. The most.” 

Alec felt the sudden urge to head the table. Like a few times. 

“Please, Alec.” His father sounded desperate and Alec sighed in defence. 

“Fine.” He growled, rolling his eyes. 

“Thank you son. Right. Let’s get started. Your name is Matthew Anderson. You are from Los Angeles, 21 years old. Recently moved to New York. Living on your own. Your classes will be the ones tutored by the man you need to protect. So, sociology and criminology. To make sure you are with him all the time, I will need you to attend as a student who studies his teaching methods and not the actual subject.” 

“Thank fuck for that.” Alec muttered under his breath. He didn’t want to imagine what would have happened if it turns out that he has to literally study and prepare for the classes as a student. Not as if it would have been that hard, he did have a degree in criminology. 

Robert just raised in eyebrow, clearly not amused but he let it go. 

“There are some fake documents. ID, birth certificate, previous schools and what not. You have to be 100% discreet Alec. No one, I repeat no one, can know your true identity and the purpose of your presence. The slightest misstep can get someone killed.” He sounded serious and Alec knew he was. He understood that a person’s life was in his hand. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

“Your sister created you a Facebook profile and – he looked down at his notes as if he wasn’t sure what he was reading – Instagram?” He looked up at Alec who just stared back it him. He did have facebook and Instagram but even his own ones were created by Izzy. He wasn’t really into the idea of having a virtual life. Jace and Izzy always mocked him for being old-school, but in reality he preferred phone calls and texts and he definitely didn’t want to see them and a hundred other people sharing random posts and photos.. and liking and commenting everything. Who had even time for those? 

“So, she created fake profiles for you, added a few people, photos, posts etc. Due to her tech knowledge she was able to make it look like it has been running for years. She also added herself and Jace as your friends.” Of course, she did. 

“When do I start?” Alec asked and had a funny feeling about the answer already. The fact that his father already got everything sorted and left Alec for the last minute, meant two things. One he was sure that he could talk Alec into this, two he didn’t have much time. 

“On Monday.” Robert said tentatively and Alec shoot him a deadpan look. 

“It’s Friday.” 

“I knew you would take it.” Of fucking course. Alec leaned back into his chair with a sight, tilting his head back and wondered why exactly he thought it would be a good idea to be a cop. 

In reality, Alec knew exactly why he became one. Everyone in his family was a cop, his parents, his grandparents, his great-grandparents. It was only evident that he would become one too. The same way Jace and Izzy. The latter, however, was working in the tech department. She was rarely on field, even though she was trained and was probably better in it than half of the station, but she had a brain like no one else. She wasn’t just part of the tech team, but she was also a pathologist. Not in full time, but if needed, she was called down to give a hand. 

Despite the fact they could’ve start training straight after college, the three of them did go to university. Jace and Izzy really had a good time, all the partying, building connections, making friends.. Alec on the other hand was a bit too introvert for a life style like that. He surely made friends and attended parties, but he was never the centre of attention and will never be. He was always happy being surrounded with only a handful of people at once, rather than being in a large crowd. Parties weren’t really his thing, but as soon as there was at least one decent person there to kill the time with and some cold beer.. he managed. 

He was somehow grateful that he didn’t need to worry about making friends this time, or attending parties he didn’t want to. It was a job. A mission. He wasn’t in for the fun. 

***

He should have known his siblings better, maybe then he wouldn’t be surprised to find both of them in his apartment. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he tossed his wallet and keys on the top of the kitchen counter. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it onto the chair. 

“Hello to you too.” Jace said as he lifted his bottle of beer to his lips. Alec wanted to ask him if that was the one from the fridge. The one he’s been waiting for all day. But his sister’s cheerful “hello big brother” greeting got him distracted. Considering that it was coming from his bedroom. 

“Don’t think you got away with that.” He said as he pointed at Jace before walking over to his room. 

“What are you doing in my room? Fuck that, what are you doing with my clothes?” He asked as he watched his sister digging through his closet. 

“Trying to make sure that people don’t have to suffer from the lack of fashion of yours?” The smile of her was sweet, but not sweet enough to melt Alec’s heart. 

“And are you doing that by…?” He trailed off as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow. 

“By putting some new clothes into your wardrobe with the naïve hope of mine that you will wear some of them at least.” 

“Izzy..” He started as he rubbed his face. He was tried for this. “I’m going for a mission..not for a fashion show. No one will care about my clothes.” 

“I do.” She smiled at him as she kept folding his clothes. Alec had the vague idea that this was nothing to do with the mission, instead it was a legitimate reason for her to buy him new clothes. Coloured ones. Fashionable ones. Ones that Alec wouldn’t buy himself. 

***

When his alarm went off on Monday morning he turned around and buried his face into his pillow before letting out an unsatisfied growl. 

He started to regret taking on this mission. 

He wondered about the man he will need to accompany for months. Half a year to be exact. He didn’t know anything about him apart from his name. He imagined an old man wearing the same old brown suit every day since he started teaching. Being deadly serious about lectures. He mused if he was one of those people who expected 100% attendance and hard work. Alec hoped the man would be decent. He really did. But knowing his luck, he will turn out to be some douche. 

He was practically half asleep while getting dressed. He wasn’t even bothering with brushing his hair, he just ran his fingers through his raven locks a few times until his hair looked messy on purpose rather than messy due to not being bothered. 

He spent his Friday evening with hi siblings, talking about everything and anything, including the mission he got. 

Their reactions were different, Jace was mocking him and laughing his ass off while Izzy felt like on cloud nine. Telling Alec about how great it will be. 

At 25, he doubted that he will having great time with 18-20 years old kids, but he just smiled as he listened to his sister going on about it. 

On Saturday, he got a few things sorted. As much as he hated to admit, but he wasn’t really ready to hop back to school. He bought a few notebooks, pens and a new laptop from the mission budget. He didn’t even consider bringing his own. It was full off work-related stuff, things that were confidential. 

He couldn’t risk getting his laptop lost or stolen. Despite having a password on it, it didn’t really take much effort to get into it. 

The worst part of all was getting his car taken away. Jace’s was currently in the garage, getting fixed after he crashed it during a mission, so he decided that since now Alec won’t really need a car, they could swap. 

That’s how Alec ended up getting his black motorbike. The one Jace never told him how he got, leaving him with number of uneasy thoughts. 

He didn’t have a problem with the motorbike. He had a problem with Jace having his car. 

The university wasn’t far from his apartment, small miracles he supposed, so he was there in 10-15 minutes. 

Being late wasn’t a trait Alec had, so he made sure to arrive 20 minutes early. Not just because he had to get a timetable and find his classroom, but to also avoid the awkwardness of having to walk into a class full of people. Not as he had any problem with that, in his job, talking to a huge number of people was inevitable. 

However, this was slightly different. Briefing other cops on a case, talking to victims’ families, other services was a part of his job. He knew how to handle those situations, he was comfortable. 

But he was definitely not that comfortable in his current scenario. 

He cursed himself once he got to the building. His car was nothing special, but Jace’s bike was quite eye-catching. And ear catching. 

No wonder, when he pulled up to an empty parking space at the front, people looked towards him. 

He thanked god for wearing a black helmet that successfully covered his face. 

He swung his leg over to get of his bike when he first heard the guy, who was now standing almost next to him. 

“Man, that’s so cool. What model is it? Damn, it looks like a beast. My mum would get a heart attack if I would ever sit on a monster like this. Not as if I could drive it.” The guy sounded awful enthusiastic for a Monday morning and once again, Alec was grateful that his face was still covered behind the tinted glass, so he could allow himself an eyeroll without being obviously rude. 

“Are you a student? Or.. omg, I..if you are a tutor than I’m sorry. I-“ 

“Do you always talk this much?” Alec asked as he pulled his helmet off and raised an eyebrow at the guy. 

The guy was wearing glasses and there was a huge captain American sign on his grey tee. He was young and shorter than Alec, obviously. 

“No, just when I’m hyped up about something.” The boy answered sheepishly. 

Alec didn’t say anything, not sure what to say to that. He knew where the guy was coming from. He used to stutter when he was awkward. Each to their own. 

“I’m Simon. Lewis. Simon Lewis.” He answered with a wide grin. 

“Matt.” Alec answered without a beat. 

“Sooo.. are you a student?” 

“Yes.” He answered, pushing back a grimace that almost followed his words. 

“Can I touch it?” The guy asked, his attention was back to the bike. 

Alec wondered if admitting that he was a student might be a mistake. It seemed to fuel the guy’s interest. 

Alec blinked a few times before grabbing his bag and flinging it over his shoulder. 

“No.” He said simply as he walked past the guy. 

***

Finding his classroom wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. Once he figured out what way the numbers worked, it was like stealing a candy from a baby. As a cop, being able to navigate in an even unknown building was very important. 

He had classes both in the morning and in the afternoon. The only short day he had was on Friday. He only has two classes, the second one finishing at 2. 

The room was open, people were mingling in the corridor, some of them eyeing Alec from head to toe as he walked towards his classroom. 

He wasn’t sure whether it was due to his height, black clothes including his leather jacket and combat boots or perhaps his dad was wrong, and he looked way too old to be a student. 

It didn’t even matter, he already saw at least five people with coloured hair which was definitely standing out more than he did. 

He chewed on his lower lip once he stood outside of the classroom. When he asked on the reception, they advised him to head in, Mr Bane was aware of him joining his classes, yet Alec felt the need to wait for the man and maybe introduce himself. 

He shook his head, he will be alright just going in, he didn’t need to attract attention by talking to his tutor privately on his first day. 

“Matt. Hey!” Someone shouted as soon as he stepped in and it took him a few seconds to realise that Matt was him. He looked around with a frown. The room was just as big as any other. There were five rows of seats, their height increasing towards the back, allowing everyone to have a clear view of the front and the digital board. 

The room was almost full, leaving only a few seats free. He was surprised. He remembered back in his time, the room was never this occupied. There were people who never show up to lectures, hell even Alec skipped a few during the years. He soon spotted the nerdy guy from earlier. Fucktastic. He thought bitterly. The last thing he needed. 

He lamely waved towards the guy, aiming for the furthest seat from him. He managed to take one step before the boy shouted again. 

“Come sit with us.” Alec looked at the guy again, about to tell him that he would pass, when the door behind him close with a loud thud and someone spoke up. 

“Morning. Not good morning because I had a terrible one, but morning regardless.” A smooth voice said with a chuckle behind him and Alec spun around. 

“And my morning is suddenly a lot better. – the man murmured quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself, but Alec still managed to catch the words before the man cleared his throat and, this time louder, turned towards him with a smile - And who you might be?” 

“I’m Matthew Anderson.” Alec said on autopilot with a goofy smile, because his brain just shut down completely. 

He was young. He was wearing a maroon blazer over a black shirt. He had black hair with red stripes styled into a mohawk. What really caught Alec off guard, however, was his face. He had his cat-like eyes eyes outlined with black kohl, some eyeshadow and glitter. Not much, but enough to catch the light luminated in the classroom. He hoped the guy would be sharing other classes with him, in that case he might as well just finish the entire year, even after closing the case. 

“Welcome in my class. I’m Mr Bane.” The man said and Alec, for a moment, almost decided to call this off. Because he was prepared for an old, grumpy, pain in the ass man to be his tutor. He didn’t bargain for _him_.


End file.
